


【授權翻譯】The Cat Who Wasn't 非貓

by AnnSnape



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative Meeting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, Pre-Slash, Shapeshifting, mild AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 約翰第一次見到這隻貓是在他搬入新公寓的第一個早晨。在他打著哈欠走到客廳時旭日才剛升。四周還是非常昏暗，而他還在半睡半醒之間，那道從沙發跳到窗戶的巨大黑影幾乎讓他心臟病發。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	【授權翻譯】The Cat Who Wasn't 非貓

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cat Who Wasn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399213) by [oreganotea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreganotea/pseuds/oreganotea). 



> 一切都不屬於我
> 
> 授權：

約翰第一次見到這隻貓是在他搬入新公寓的第一個早晨。

在他打著哈欠走到客廳時旭日才剛升。四周還是非常昏暗，而他還在半睡半醒之間，那道從沙發跳到窗戶的巨大黑影幾乎讓他心臟病發。

那隻貓，如果那隻野獸能被這樣稱呼的話，回盯著他。

皮毛油光水滑，毛色漆黑如墨，還有這約翰見過最神秘清透的一雙眼。

而且很 _巨型_ 。

「嗨，」約翰在心跳回復正常時說。至少他如今非常清醒了。「你是從哪裡來的呢，那麼？」

沒有項圈，但看起來乾淨得不像流浪貓。逃跑的家貓，也許？

在他打開的門傳來一陣躊躇的敲門聲，約翰轉身看到赫德森太太，他的新房東，在偷偷看進來。

「一切還好嗎，親愛的？我想我聽到一些聲音。」

「很好，對。很抱歉。」約翰說，對著那盞向上的檯燈揮著手解釋。「嗯，我想大概你也不知道這隻貓是從哪裡來的？」

「噢！。」她說。「真的非常抱歉。我本該提醒你的。他最近在頗常在這裡的。」

「那他是你的？」

「噢，不，親愛的。他隨心地來去。如果你不想他進來你就得關上所有窗戶。我對他是如何來到這麼高的地方毫無頭緒，但他就是可以。他是一個甜心，然而。連傢俬都不會去撓。」

約翰走近窗邊時哼了哼表示明白。

在他碰到他前，警告的低吼和伸出的爪子讓他的手缩回去了。

「甜心，你說？」他疑惑地問。

「噢不用擔心。」赫德森太太說，走到窗邊加入他，伸出手在貓的毛髮豎起的背梳了梳。那貓只容許了不足一秒鐘的接觸，然後就跳出去消失在視線範圍內了。

「如果你做了他不喜歡的事，他只會離開。他不會傷害你。」她加道。

+

約翰沒有關上窗，但他直到一星期後才再次見到那隻貓。

「喵。」牠在他打開了那罐他在下班時赫德森太太給他的魚生罐頭時說。（「我想我會試試，但我其實一點都不喜歡它。只是不想它就這樣直接進了垃圾桶。」）

約翰幾乎掉了那罐頭。

他有點好奇這到底是不是就是這貓的目標。

「就是這樣嗎？」他問。「繼續然後有一天我的心會融化。那你會怎樣做呢，嗯？」

那隻貓輕快地走近，繞著約翰的腳走著並像個拖拉機般咕嚕著。

約翰歎著氣把罐頭放在地下。他也不是特別喜歡生魚就是了。

這一晚，那隻貓跟著約翰進入睡房並舒舒服服地躺在約翰的胸口。他伸出手想要摸一下牠的頭，但再一次被低吼以及挖進他皮肉的爪子警告。

「認真的嗎？」他說。「所以，什麼？你可以把我當成你的私人枕頭，但我連碰都不能碰你？」

低吼變成了咕嚕，約翰怒極反笑。

自他回到倫敦這麼久，這是他第一次沒發噩夢地睡了一整晚。

+

約翰把薩拉帶回家的那一次，那隻貓在她走進門後就攻擊了她的腳踝。

她驚訝地「噢！」並嘗試跳走。

「嘿！」約翰大叫，嘗試抓住那動物，但他的驚訝讓他慢了。那隻貓已經跳入了沙發並開始撕碎約翰最喜歡的抱枕。

牠一開始走到窗簾並開始推跌書架上和桌子上的小裝飾，約翰一直追著牠。最後牠跑進了約翰的睡房安靜下來。

「我以為你說他很友善。」薩拉在這突然的寂靜中說。

「他是的！」約翰說。「我對他到底怎麼了毫無頭緒。」

「也許他嫉妒了，」薩拉說，因好笑扯著唇。「不想分享他的人類。」

約翰哼。

「所以我的貓是一隻佔有欲爆棚的混蛋。好吧，比起在之後才知道，我想我還是對我們在我們的關係的早期就發現到這還是很高興的。」

薩拉笑，對他原本整潔的客廳變成的災難現場點了點頭。

「所以。我想這大概表示我們的約會要再現在結束了。」

「對，」約翰嘆氣。「我真的非常抱歉，薩拉。這與我想像中的晚上完全不一樣。」

看到薩拉離開後，約翰走回樓上，但那隻貓已經不見了。

+

牠在幾晚之後回來了，在約翰看電視時小心翼翼地在約翰的大腿上調整自己的身姿並把頭推到他的手中。

約翰相當肯定這隻貓已經進化出用咕嚕聲來以情緒操控奴役人類。

「你這是在作弊，你知道。」他責備牠，即便他一直在梳著牠柔軟順滑的毛髮。

「你驅趕我的客人代表你也把這裡當成你的家了嗎，現在？」他之後問，在他們都躺在床上時。「我想我該給你起一個名字，如果我會繼續養你的話。」

而為祂尋找一個合適的名字非常困難。

+

約翰在第二天下班回家時，有一個陌生人在他的公寓，而且地上佈滿了大量半打開了的紙箱。

這情況古怪得讓約翰懷疑他是不是在做夢，或者死了。因為他看起來不像被爆竊了。盜賊不會帶東西來，他們只把東西帶走。這反而看起來像有人在搬進他的公寓，在他 _還在這裡居住_ 的情況下。

「見鬼的你是誰，見鬼的你又在我的公寓裡做什麼？」當他從一開始的震驚稍微反應過來後，他質問道。

那個人看起來完全不受影響。

「真的，約翰。」他說。「你是那個告訴我我能留在這裡的人。時機不錯，順便說，看到我最近需要尋找一個新的居住空間。」

「你……」約翰想要說話，但頓住了。這人高瘦的身材、深色的頭髮、淺綠色的眼珠映入眼簾，在心裡默默地拍了拍自己的額頭。這顯而易見；約翰不能想像他花了這麼久才意識到。

「所以這代表我終於能知道你的名字了嗎？」約翰問。

「夏洛克・福爾摩斯。」男人欣然回答，大步走近他並伸出他的手。

這握手如夢似幻。（ _我們一起睡了好幾個星期，_ 約翰想， _而他在告訴我他是誰之前搬了進來，而現在我們像陌生人一樣握手，但其實這又好像沒錯_ ），而且持續了一段有點太長的時間。

「如果你能保守我的……特殊能力，或者我們該說，秘密的話，我會非常感激。」夏洛克在他們鬆開手時說。「如果這變得人人皆知不會為我帶來什麼好處。」

「對。當然。」約翰說。「你的舊公寓發生了什麼？」他在短暫的沉默後加道。

「我其中一個實驗的一個小意外。」夏洛克不悅。

「一個小意外。」約翰重複。

「有可能會導致一個小爆炸。」

「一個小爆炸。」

「對，一個小爆炸。你是打算重複我的每一句話嗎？」

約翰笑，但在他能說什麼前，他背後的樓梯傳來一陣像是跑上來的腳步聲，一個看起來有點熟悉的男人半跑著走進了敞開了的門。約翰花了好幾秒時間才意識到這是他在昨天的報紙上看到的那個警察。

「第四次，今次有一點不一樣。」夏洛克在那個警察能開口前說，帶著沒有怎樣被掩飾的愉悅。「哪裡？」

「布里斯克頓，勞瑞斯頓花園。」那警察說。

「這次有什麼不同？不然你不會來找我的。」

「你知道他們從來都沒有留下訊息的吧？」

「嗯？」

「這次有。你會來嗎？」

+

約翰發現不再是一隻奇怪地巨型及易怒的貓的夏洛克改變了許多事。一般都是好的改變。（在這麼多個月以來，約翰第一次感到 _快樂_ 。）

唯一不變的只有夏洛克睡在約翰胸口的習慣。


End file.
